Kopa's return
by jonkr
Summary: This is my first story so it migth or will suck and im not english so i migth do something wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 1**

The sun rose on the pridelands, in the den of Pride Rock where all the lion's of the pride where sleeping the sun shined in the entrance of the den and the sun shined on Kiara's face and she woke up she look around to see all the other lion's were still sleeping she stood up slowly and left the den, she went to a small lake to get some water to drink then she heard a lion walking behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw Kovu walking towards her "Morning." he said.

"Morning Kovu." she reaplied.

"What are you doing up so early?" kovu asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." she said.

"Neither could i." he said.

At the same time at Pride Rock Simba and Nala had awoken, Simba looked over where Kiara and Kovu sleept he didn't see them there so he ran out of the den and looked throughout the prideland and saw Kovu and Kiara walking back to Pride rock Nala ran to Simba "Simba is evrything alright?" Nala asked worried and was looking where he was looking and saw Kiara and Kovu walking back to Pride Rock.

"Yes." he said sighing whit relief.

"You worry too much." she said.

Simba looked confused at Nala and said "What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean." she said.

Simba then knew what she meant "Yea i know what you mean." he said sadly "I miss him so much."

"I miss him too Simba." she said nuzzling him.

"Miss who?" Simba and Nala turned around and saw Kiara and Kovu standing there confused.

Simba and Nala looked at eachoter and turned back to Kiara and Kovu "Kopa..." Simba said sadly and one tear ran down his cheek.

"Who's Kopa?" Kiara asked confused.

"He was your older brother..." Simba said.

"I have an older brother?" Kiara asked shocked and happy at the same time.

Simba looked at Kiara and said sadly "Had.."

"Had? what do you mean had?" she asked confused.

"He was killed when you where only 2 weeks old..." Simba paused "...He spend so much time with you he didn't want to do anything else but play whit you...he loved you so much." he said whit a little smile on his face.

Then Kiara had a flashback.

_She was laying on her back and looking up at a cub with ligth fur like Simba's and had a small mane on the cubs head._

_The cub was saying Kiaras name over and over agian trying and get her too say her name but Kiara was laughing and Kopa just smiled then she saw simba coming "Kopa, its time for dinner." he said "Yes da-" but Kopa was cutt off "Kopa." both Kopa and Simba looked down at Kiara whit shock on their faces "Did she just say Kopa?" asked Nala happilly "Yes she did." said Simba looking happilly at Kopa who was smiling at Kiara "She said my name." he said smiling at his parents who were smiling back then Kopa looked back down at Kiara and said "I was trying to get her too say her own name by saying it to her over and over again." he said looking at his parents alittle confused then he looked back down at Kiara smilling "But im happy anyways that she said my name..." he said smilling then he paused for a short moment and said to Kiara "...i love you sis."_

Then the flashback ended.

She walked to her parents and nuzzled them both "Was Kopa the first word i sayed?" Kiara asked Simba and Nala looked at Kiara with with alittle shock on their faces. "You remember that?" Simba asked "Yes i just had a little flashback of when i sayed it." Kiara said.

"I saw you and mom and a cub with ligth fur like yours and a small brown mane on the top of his head...was that Kopa?" Simba and Nala smiled at Kiara "Yes that was him." said Nala smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kopa's return **

**chapter 2**

_**3 and a half years ago...**_

_4 month old Kopa was out playing with his friends Nuka and Vitani one day._

_ Nuka was a teenage lion he had red fur and black mane hair and red eyes._

_ Vitani was 4 months old and had ligth fur and she had blue eyes and on the top of her head was hair standing out._

_ the three cubs played hide and seek and Kopa was it "98...99...100 ready or not here i come!" Kopa called out and he looked around for a short moment and saw something jump behind a rock he jumped on the rock and yelled "I found you!" but there was nothing there he looked around again for a moment and saw something move in the woods next to him he didn't see what it was he thougth if it was nuka or vitani so he chased it and he ended up going through the woods, he walked slowly foward and saw no one he saw an edge of a cliff he looked down and he saw a river stream going far away from the pridelands, he turned around and saw a figure in the woods moving closer to him when the figure came out from the woods then Kopa saw who it was, it was Zira mother of Vitani and Nuka "What are you doing out here so alone little prince?" she asked with an evil smile on her face Kopa got scared and said "I-I am playing h-hide and seek with V-Vitani a-and Nuka." Zira got closer "Well you arn't gonna any more when im done with you little prince." she said "W-What do you mean?" Kopa asked scared and shaking "Well im gonna avenged scar." she said "But dad sayd that the hyenas killed Scar and there aren't any hyenas here." he said "Oh im not going to kill any hyenas." she said getting ready to attack "Im going to kill you!, you little brat!" she yelled as she and jumped at Kopa but he ran away and Zira chased him "HELP!" he yelled "MOM, DAD, HELP!" _

_Back at pride rock simba sat next to Nala and they heard a yell "HELP!" Simba knew that voice "Kopa?" he ran to where he heard the yell from "KOPA!" he got on top of a hill and saw Zira chasing Kopa he ran after them._

_Zira was rigth behind Kopa "No one can save you little brat!" Zira yelled and hit Kopa on the side with her paw with her claws out and he flew of the cliff into the lake "NO!" yelled Simba and Zira stood there laughing and Simba charged her and he pinned her "Now where even!" Zira yelled laughing Simba was going to bite her in the neck but she moved her head and Simba bitt her ear and gave her a hole in the ear, she roard in pain and pushed him off her "Your dead!" she yelled "I don't think so Zira!" she turned and saw Nala and the lionesses from pride rock "Zira, i exil you and your cubs to the outlands!" Simba yelled, Vitani and Nuka were escorted by two lionesses to Zira, Nuka ran to Zira "Mom what's going on?" asked Nuka "I'll tell you later." she said while walked away with Nuka and Vitani to the outlands.  
_

_"Where's Kopa?" Nala asked worried._

_"Zira killed him." he said sadly._

_"NO!" nala roard._

**Present day**

"...and we never found his body." said Simba.

Kiara was sad when he finishd "Is that why they were exild?" Kiara asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"But why did she kill him? didn't she think you killed scar?" she asked.

"Yes she did think i killed scar." he said "She probaply wanted me to feel her pain."

Simba looked up and saw the sun going down "It's getting late you should get some sleep." he said.

"Yes dad." she replied "Good nigth dad."

"Good nigth Kiara." he said.

Meanwhile far away from the pridelands a lion was walking in the direction of the pridelands he had light fur and brown mane and he had four claw marks on the rigth side of his body '_man i hope im getting close._' the lion thougth, his belly started to growel "God im hungry." he said to himself, he was getting tierd then he saw a cave nearby he went to the cave and saw it was empty so he spent the nigth there, he laid down and fell asleep. the lion dreamt of a young cub, the cub walked towards a cliff edge and he looked down and saw a lake going far away, he turn around and saw a dark figure running twords him he saw it was attacking him so he ran away from it as fast as he could, he yelled for help but no one came then he heard the figure yell "No one can save you little brat!" and then the figure hit him and he flew of the cliff and saw the lake turn into lava the closer he got, then the lion woke up just before the cub fell in the lava, he looked around "Oh...it was just a bad dream." he said to him self with reliff then he yawned and stretched out and then left the cave, he was getting hungry and then in the corner of his eye he saw a zebra in the distance then he snuck quietly to the zebra, he stoped and jumped on the zebra's back and bitt it's neck until it fell down and didn't move when it stoped moving he let go of the neck and started eating the zebra carcass, he had almost finished eating the dead zebra but he couldn't eat the rest of the carcasses so he left the rest and kept going, at the end of the day he was at the borders of the outlands to the pridelands he was stopped by laugther from behind him he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing he started to move again and then he heard laugther somewhere in front of him then he heard more laugthers all around him but he couldn't see wat it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 3 **

The lion was surrounded by hundreds of hyenas, the hyena leader walked foward and said "Well look at what we have here." the hyena walked around him "A lost rogue."

"What do you want?" the lion demmanded.

"Well we live here and you were not invited, so now we have to kill you!" yelled a hyena.

"Well that is true, Simba exild us here to do that." said another hyena.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked the hyena leader.

"Thats my buisness." the lion said.

"Well what ever it is, you wont be doing it." the leader said "Kill him!" then all the hyenas charged the lion at the same time the lion blocked three hyenas attacking him then a hyena jumped on his back and clawed him, the lion grabbed the hyena off his back and threw him at two other hyenas then he made a run for it he tried to run to the pridelands but a hyena jumped at him and the hyena bitt him on the back leg, then the lion roard in pain and then he clawd the hyenas back and the hyena let go he got back up and tried to run again but then came ten other hyenas and attacked him at the same time they bitt and clawd him but he managed to push them off him he got up and then came a hyena on his left the lion managed to hit him in the head and knocked him out, then another came from the right he hit him under the head and he flew backwards then the hyena leader came out of nowhere and hit him in the face that gave him three short scars on the cheek, the lion was at an edge of a small cliff that lead to a strong river stream then three hyenas pushed him down the cliff he roled down the cliff and hit his head on a rock then he fell unconscious all the hyenas watched him fall in the river stream and they could not see him so they were sure he was dead, then one of the hyenas ran to the hyena leader and said "Shenzi, we killed him."

"Good, now how many did the lion kill?" she asked.

"He killed four and injured two." he answerd.

"Go tell Banzai and his hunters to get food for the injured ones." she commanded.

"Im on it." he confirmed and turned around and ran.

Meanwhile at pride rock just before the lion gott attacked, Kiara was taking a walk and the other day Simba and Nala told her about what happend to Kopa, but she wanted to know what Kopa was like then she saw Vitani leying under a tree. Kiara then remembered that Simba said that Kopa and Vitani were friends, she walked over to Vitani "Hey, Vitani." she said.

Vitani lifted her head up "Hey Kiara." she said.

Kiara sat next to Vitani and asked "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Were you Kopa's friend when he was alive?" she asked.

Vitani sat up and sighed and said "Yes."

"What was he like?" she asked.

"Lets take a walk" said Vitani.

Kiara nodded and they walked side by side "Well he always wanted to play and he got in alot of troubles all the time." she said "Nala even told me that Kopa is almost the same as Simba when he was his age."

"What kind of troubles did he end up in?" Kiara asked.

"Well he went to the outlands once and almost got killed by hyenas." she said.

"Why did he go there?" Kiara asked.

"He wanted to show that he was a badass and fearless." she explained.

"And was he badass and fearless?" she asked.

"No" she said "He almost screamed like a little girl when he saw the hyenas." Vitani said giggling.

Kiara couldn't help laugh alittle.

"He was kind of clumsy too." said Vitani.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiara.

Vitani stopped and said "You see that river stream over there?" as she pointed to a river stream.

"Yea what about it?" Kiara asked.

"There was once a big log that went to the other side of the stream and Kopa and i were playing tag and he was it, i ran across the log to the other side and Kopa was going to do it to but he triped becaus of a little stick he walked on." she said "and he fell in the water, Simba was acctually nearby and saw him fall in the stream so he jumped in and saved him."

"Did something else happen after that?" Kiara asked.

"Well no just the usual getting away from Zazus teaching" she said "But he was never mean, he was always fun and nice to evryone, evryone even called him the fun, loving cub."

Kiara looked away for a moment at the river stream and saw something odd flooting in the water "What is that?" she said pointing at what she saw.

Vitani looked at what she pointed at "I don't know." she answerd "Let's check it out."

Kiara nodded and the both ran to it and saw a indjurd lion they jumped in the water and dragged the lion out "What happend to him?" said Kiara.

"I don't Know." said Vitani "Kiara go get rafiki, il stay here with him."

Kiara nodded and ran twords rafiki's tree she ran passed pride rock and Simba saw her and he ran after her "Kiara what wrong where are you going?" called out Simba.

"Me and Vitani found an indjurd lion in a river stream." Kiara called back.

"Alrigth come back to pride rock so i can follow you to where this lion is so i can help." he called out.

"I will." Kiara called back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 4**

Simba ran back to pride rock and Nala came to Simba "Simba what's going on?" she asked.

"Kiara and Vitani found an indjurd lion by the river stream, Kiara ran to Rafiki to help the lion Kiara will run back here and we can folow her to this lion." said Simba.

"Alrigth i'll go get Kovu." she said turning around.

Back where Vitani was with the indjurd and waited for Kiara to come back she never saw the lion move she got worried he was dead so she got closer and but her ear to his chest and felt heartbeat's she then backed up and said to herself outloud "Thank god."

The lion opend his eyes and looked up at Vitani his vision was blurry so he didn't she her face "Where am i?" asked the lion and tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Easy, just lay down and relax your gonna be fine, help is on the way." she said to the lion He laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree Rafiki was making healing potions then Kiara jumped up the tree and yelled "Rafiki!" he jumped and fell on his back he looked up "Kiara, dont scare rafiki like that." he sayd standing up "Next time Rafiki will hit you in the head with the stick, why are you here anyways Kiara?"

"Rafiki, me and Vitani found an indjurd lion by the river stream he's badly hurt." she said.

"Why didn't you say so come on let's go." the monkey said and jumped on the lionesses back.

Shortly after Simba sat by pride rock with Kovu and Nala Simba saw Kiara with Rafiki on her back "Come on folow me." she called out to the lions who ran with Kiara shortly after they arrived to the lion and Vitani Rafiki jumped off Kiara's back and checked the lion's indjuries and turned around and said "He's going to be fine, but we need to get him back to pride rock."

Simba nodded and walked to the lion and put him on his back and walked back to pride rock, when they go back all the lionesses looked at the indjurd lion with shock one of them asked "What happend to him?"

"We dont know, but we will know when he wake's up again." said Kiara.

Simba placed the lion inside the den of pride rock and Rafiki started to heal his wounds when he was done he walked out of the den and said to Simba "He has to stay here tonight, Rafiki will come back tomorow and check on him and when he wakes up he need's food and water." Simba nodded and turned around and walked to Kiara and Vitani "Good job on finding him girls." Simba said to them.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Kiara.

"Yes, he'll spend the night here." he said.

"What do you think happend to him?" asked Vitani.

"By the looks of his indjuries he must have been attacked." he said.

"Well yea, but by who or what?" said Kiara.

"Well the stream goes all the way to the outlands and there hyenas there now, they could have attacked him." said Vitani.

"That's true the hyenas were exild to the outlands." said Simba "We will get the answer to what happend when he wake's up."

Kiara and Vitani nodded and turned around then Simba saw Zazu coming from his patrol and he landed in front of Simba "Nothing seen today sire." said Zazu.

"Good, and Zazu could you let me know when the indjurd lion in the den has woken up will you?" asked Simba.

Zazu nodded and flew to the den's entrance and sat on a rock and kept an eye on the lion if he woke up.

Nala walked up to Simba "What will you do with him when he wakes up?" asked Nala sitting next to him.

"Just let him stay until he can keep traviling." Simba said "If he was traviling."

"But what if he wasn't traviling?" asked Nala.

"Well if he's just lost and want's to stay i'll let him." he said "But if he dosen't then i'll find a save place for him to go."

Nala smiled and nodded and looked to the sun that was almost gone "It's getting late, let's go and get some sleep" she said Simba nodded and they walked into the den and and laid down and fell asleep.

Vitani and Kiara then walked into the den and Vitani looked at the indjurd lion and thought she knew him but she didn't really remember so she went to the other side of the cave and laid down and looked at the lion again '_who dose he remind me of?'_ she thought before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 5**

It was the morning after and all the lions were awoken except the indjurd lion then Vitani walked up to Kiara and Kovu who were chating "Morning guys." said Vitani.

"Morning Vitani." said Kiara.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Kovu.

"Just fine." she replied "Hey dose that lion over there remind you of someone?" she asked pointing at the sleeping lion.

"No." said Kiara "why?"

"I dont know he just reminds me of someone." she said confused.

"Like who?" asked Kovu.

"I dont know i dont remember who it is he looks like." she replied.

Then Rafiki walked up pride rock Simba and Nala greeted him "Well Rafiki is here." said Vitani.

Kiara, Vitani and Kovu walked to Simba and Nala who were watching Rafiki who was checking on the lions indjuries "Did he ever wake up during the night?" asked Rafiki.

"No." said Zazu sitting on a rock next to Simba and the others.

"Did he ever wake up?" asked Rafiki.

"Well he did just before you guy's came back yesterday." said Vitani.

"Did he say something?" asked Simba.

"Yea he just asked where he was and then he tryed to stand up but fell back down and i tolled him to stay down and relax then he fell asleep." said Vitani.

"Alrigth, Rafiki will come back tomorow to check on his wounds." said Rafiki walking out of the den.

then evryone walked away from the lion except Vitani that sat there and stared at the lion "Who are you?" she wisperd "How do i know you?" she got closer to the lion and saw three old long scars on the right side of his body she looked closer and her eyes winded "No impossible." she said backing away she then got closer to his head and wisperd "Kopa?"

_the lion was dreaming of alittle lion cub when he was unconscious the lion cub was running and then heard an evil voice saying "No one can save you little brat!" and he looked back and saw a lioness hit him on the side of the body and he was sended flying down a dark and never ending hole he ended up turning around and saw a large lake stream and he fell in the stream he strugled to hold himself out of the water but a large log hit him in the head and knocked him out evrything turned white he was laying on the ground and he stood up and walked around he looked evrywhere and saw nothing but white then he turned around and saw a young lioness cub and the young lioness said "Kopa?" _

then the lion opend his eyes slowly and heard a voice say "Kopa?" it was the same voice from the dream he looked slowly up to see a lioness his age, she looked familiar but he couldn't remember who it was "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"It's really you?" she shouted happily "I thought you were dead." she said nuzzling him.

"Wait who are you?" he asked confused.

Vitani backed away and said "It's me Vitani."

His eyes winded "Vitani, is that you?" he asked in shock and happiness.

She nodded smiling and nuzzled him and she started to tear up "Where were you all this time?" she asked sobbing.

"Lost." he replid "But im back."

Simba and the others came running in "What's going on, we heard shouting." siad Simba "Ha, your awake."

Kopa's eyes winded "Dad?" he asked Simba and Nala looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"Its me Kopa." he said.

evryone looked at him with shock Nala got closer and examined him her eyes winded and tears ran down her muzzle "Kopa?" she nuzzled him crying "Kopa your alive." she said.

"Yes, mom i am and im back." he said nuzzling Nala.

she got of him and looked at Simba who looked mad "Simba?" she asked "Simba are you alri-"

"Kopa is dead!, how dare you call yourself by that name!" he roard at Kopa angry.

"Simba its Kopa, cant you see it!" Nala yelled at Simba.

"Its not possible, Kopa died and i saw it!" he yelled back and looked at Kopa "I dont trust you, i exil you to the outlands!" he roard.

Nala and Kopa and Vitani looked at him with shock "Simba no..." Nala said sadly.

Simba ignored her and looked at the lionesses "Take him to the outlands!" he ordered the lionesses they nodded and walked up to Kopa one lioness put his front left leg over her and another put the right over her and they began draging him to the outlands.

"Simba how could you!" Nala roard at Simba.

"He could be working for someone who's trying to kill me and, or the pride!" he yelled "And i couldn't trust him."

"How can't you see your own son." she said angry at him.

Simba turned around "He is not Kopa!" he yelled and saw Kiara looking at them with shock.

"Kiara..." said Nala walking to her then Kiara ran "Kiara wait!" she called out after her she then looked over her shoulder and looked angry at Simba and ran after Kiara.

Kovu ran to Simba "What's going on, where did Kiara go?" he asked worried.

"That lion lied that he was Kopa but he died years ago but Nala and Vitani belive it is him." said Simba.

"And you dont?" he asked.

"He could be working for someone who is trying to destroy our pride or trying to kill me." he said.

"How can you be sure?" he asked confused "Who would even want to do that?"

Simba shighed "I dont know, that's why i have to be careful."

Kiara ran far away from pride rock sobbing then she ran into a cave near the borders to the outlands Nala then came into the cave "Kiara..."

"Was that really him and did dad really exil him?" she asked sobbing.

"Yes." she replied lowering her head.

"Why!" she yelled.

"Becaus your father can't see it." she replied.

"But do you?" she asked sobbing.

"Yes, i can see it." she answerd.

"But why can't dad?" she asked.

"I dont know." she replied.

"How do we get Kopa back?" she asked.

"I dont know, but we'll find a way." she said nuzzling Kiara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 6**

Kopa was dragged by the lionesses to the outlands and they dropped him on the ground then he stood up and walked away, he then laid on top of a rock that was just by the borders he looked at the pridelands and was sad and he then heard hyena laughter behind him he looked over his shoulder and saw five hyenas "Well look at what we have here." said one of the hyenas another laughed and spitt on the ground "Shut up Ed." said the other "Hey wait a minute, isn't that the lion we attacked and threw into the stream?" he asked confused.

"Yea, well let's finish him before he get's away." said another hyena and they all got closer growling. one of them attacked but Kopa blocked him and another jumped at Kopa and he clawed the hyenas throat then the rest jumped at him at the same time Kopa hit one of them with his paw and pushed another with his back legs and send him flying to a rock and knocked him out the rest of them ran away Kopa turned around and ran.

the hyenas ran back to their pack and to their leader "Shenzi." one of them said breathing heavily.

"What banzai?" asked Shenzi.

"That lion who we attacked he's alive." he said.

"What?" she said angrily "How?"

"I don't know." he replied "And he killed Ed." he said sadly.

She looked at him with shock then she turned angry "Go find him and kill him!" she shouted angrily, all the hyenas then ran to the direction Kopa went.

Kopa was far away and he looked over to the pridelands and saw a small cave he went in to the cave and laid down with his head on his paws he looked down on the ground with sadness he looked at his right leg and saw a new claw mark on his leg it was after he got attacked by the hyenas but he ignored it then in the dissidents in the pridelands he saw Vitani but he couldn't go he was sure there were other lions there guarding so he just laid there and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Vitani looked around trying to find Kopa then she sat down heavily and looked down and a tear ran down her muzzle and down on the ground she then looked one last time and didn't see him she then turned and saw in the corner of her eye a figure laying in a cave she looked closer and saw it was Kopa her face lighted up with happiness and she ran to the cave and stopped and saw the claw mark on his leg and got worried "Kopa...?"

Kopa then opened his eyes and saw Vitani "Vitani?" he then sat up and smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came looking for you." she said nuzzling him she backed away and looked at his leg again "What happened?"

"I got attacked by hyenas." he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes, im fine it's nothing really." he said looking at the claw mark.

"But what will you do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, i've been trying to find my way back here for a three and a half years." he said "And i finally found my way back but i get exiled." he said sadly.

Vitani nuzzled him and said "We'll find a way to get you back home."

"I hope so." he said nuzzling her back.

then they heard a voice saying "Kopa?" they both looked at where they heard the voice.

"Kiara?" asked Kopa and saw Kiara standing there smiling sadly she then ran to Kopa and nuzzled him "I've missed you, sis." he said nuzzling her back.

"Why haven't you come back sooner?" she asked backing away.

"Well when Zira attacked me i fell into the stream and i tried to hold myself out of the water but then i hit my head on a log and i got knocked out." he said "Then i found myself miles away from the pridelands and i hit the log so hard that i lost the memory of falling into the stream so i wondered away from the pridelands not knowing where i was going and after three years i lost hope on finding my way back, then four months later i was trying to hunt a zebra and when i jumped and i flew over it and hit my head on a rock and then i remembered i fell into the stream and i traveled for two months to the pridelands by following the stream." he finished.

"So you weren't dead, you were just lost?" she asked.

Kopa nodded "And when i got to the border of the outlands to the pridelands i got attacked by hyenas and well you guy's found me and brought me back." he said smiling.

"Where will you stay, now Kopa?" she asked.

"Just here i guess, well i have no other place to go so i will just stay here." he said looking inside the cave.

"Do you think those hyenas will attack you again?" asked Vitani.

"Yes, and they know i am here but i'll be ready." he said looking out into the outlands.

Then there was a hyena listening to the whole conversation he then ran of to the hyena pack and to Shenzi "Shenzi!, Shenzi! i found him!" he called out running to her.

Good, well where is he?" she asked.

"You will not believe what i just found out about that lion." he said breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's Simba's son...Kopa." he said.

Her eyes winded "What?" she asked in shock and then she smiled "Where is he?" she asked.

"Are you going to kill him?" the hyena asked in shock.

"Yes you idiot!" she yelled anrgily "Now where is he!"

"Follow me then." he said running off then all of the hyenas followed but then a lightning struck right in front of them and it started to rain.

Shenzi growled "We get him tomorrow this storm can be dangerous." she said turning around all the hyenas followed her.

Back at pride rock Simba had gotten worried about Kiara then he saw dark clouds with thunders then the clouds were over pride rock and it started to rain heavily he walked into the den and laid next to Nala "Where do you think she is?" he asked Nala then he looked around and saw Vitani wasn't here neither "And where's Vitani?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused looking around and searching for Vitani and Kiara.

"I mean both Kiara and Vitani aren't here." he said.

She jumped up and ran out of the den to the throne and looked out into the pridelands "Where are they?" she said worried and then she saw three figures in the desistance and then they stopped and one of them turned around and the other two kept going then Nala saw who the two were it was Kiara and Vitani she then ran to them and nuzzled Kiara "Where were you?" she asked worried.

"We went to see Kopa." Kiara replied.

She then backed away and said "Did you meet him?" she asked.

Kiara looked at Vitani and she nodded "Yes, we met him." she replied.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but he got attacked by hyenas." Kiara replied.

Nala looked at her in shock "Is he hurt?" she asked worried.

"Yes, hes fine he just got a little cut but he is okay." said Vitani.

Nala sighed in relief "We should get inside." she said.

Kiara and Vitani nodded and they walked to the den and Simba saw Kiara and then he ran to her and nuzzled her "Where were you?" he asked "I got worried."

Kiara looked back at Nala and she nodded "I wen't to see Kopa." she said looking up at her father who looked at her with shock.

and he turned slightly mad "Kopa's dead and you know it." he said.

"But i saw him." she argued back.

"He died years ago." he said.

"No Simba he is alive me and Vitani saw him too." said Nala "How cant you see it is him?"

"Because Kopa died, and nothing can bring him back!" he yelled turning around and laying down where he slept all the time Kiara and Nala slept at the other end of the den.

Simba fell asleep and dreamt he was laying on the ground in a white room and saw Mufasa sitting in front of him "Is it really him?" Simba asked and Mufasa nodded Simbas eyes winded "Oh what have i done." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 7**

The next morning Kopa woke up and saw the storm had stoped he got up and walked out of the cave to a little watering hole and had some water to drink and then he heard a stick brake behind him he tourned around and saw nothing then he heard walking from his left he looked and saw nothing he started to growl and said "Who's there?" but no answer "I said who's there!" he called out then something jumped on him from behind but he managed to push it off of him and he saw it was a hyena "You!" he roard.

"Yes its me." the hyena said "Oh and you never got my name its Shenzi." she said.

"I dont care what your name is!" he roard "What do you want?" he asked growling.

"I want you dead for killing Ed!" she said angrily.

"Well its his fault for attacking me." he said.

"No, its your fault becaus you killed him!" she yelled angrily "Kill him!" she yelled over her shoulder and hundreds of hyenas came from the tall grass and Kopa ran.

Menwhile back at pride rock Kiara had woken up and she walked to the throne and looked to the cave Kopa was at and she saw him at a watering hole she was going to run there to him but was stoped by Simba "Morning Kiara." he said.

"Morning dad." she replied.

"What are you doing up so erly?" he asked.

"I just could'nt sleep." she said.

She tried to walk bast him but he put his paw in the way "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm just going to the watering hole to get me something to drink." she said.

"Alright." he said moving his paw away.

She got to the watering hole and had her self some water to drink and she just heard a voice from the distance yell "Kill him." she looked at the direction she heard the voice it was in the direction where Kopa was she ran there and got on top of a hill and saw in the distance Kopa running from hundreds of hyenas to the gorge where zira attacked him years ago she ran as fast as she could.

back at pride rock Simba saw her running he got worried and called to the lionesses.

Kopa got to the edge of the gorge and started to clime down and the hyenas came down after him an hyena jumped on his back but Kopa grabed him and threw him down the gorge then a hyena jumped in front of him and Kopa hit him in the face and he flew to the gorge wall two other hyenas came and Kopa clawed one of them in the neck and clawed the other in the stomach and he kept running and three hyenas jumped on his back and he almost fell into the gorge but he pushed them off of him he got up but got attacked again he fell into the gorge but he got a grip on the legde and held on he looked up and saw Kiara on the top of the hill looking down at him then he saw shenzi walking to him and laughing.

Kiara heard running behind her she looked and saw Simba ,Nala ,Kovu ,Vitani and the other lionesses running to her "Kiara what's wrong?" Simba asked worried.

"Kopa need's help!" she said worried.

Simba looked down and saw Kopa holding on to the ledge and a hyena standing in front of him "Let's go!" he orderd the lions and they started jumping down the gorge from rock to rock.

"Your going to die Kopa." Shenzi said happily and angrily and lifting a paw and hit Kopa in the face and he almost lost grip of the ledge he was strugling to hold on but Shenzi pushed his paws slightly and he fell down into the gorge in the same lake he fell down into years ago.

the lions saw him fall down into the gorge "NO!" Simba yelled going as fast as he could down the gorge and the lions got to the hyenas and attacked then the hyenas ran away.

then the lions looked down where Kopa fell Simba kept running down to the lake he got to the bank of the lake and started looking for Kopa put he did'nt see him he kept looking and he saw down at the bottem of the lake a lion with yellow fur and brown mane he saw it was Kopa and he jumped down and pulled him up out of the lake the other lions came down and helped Simba pull Kopa out of the lake Simba nudged him but he did'nt move he looked up and saw Zazu "Zazu go get Rafiki, now!" he said yelling the last part Zazu nodded and flew away "We need to get him back to pride rock, Kovu help me with him." he said Kovu nodded and put Kopa's left paw over him and Simba put Kopa's right paw over him and they started walking him back to pride rock.

They got back to pride rock and saw Rafiki waiting for them they got to the den and laid Kopa down gently then Rafiki started to examind him and started to heal his wounds it was alomst night when rafiki walked out of the den and said to Simba "He's going to be fine, but he need's rest and when he wakes up he will need something to eat." and Simba sight with relif and nodded "Rafiki will come back tomorow and see if his wounds have healed." he said and then walked away back to his tree.

"So you now belive it is him?" Nala asked Simba.

"Yes, my father visited me in a dream and told me it was him." he said.

She smiled at Simba and then looked at the sun that was almost gone "We should get some sleep it's getting late." she said turning around.

Simba nodded and they walked into the den Nala and Simba laid down at their spot and Kiara ,Kovu, Vitani and the rest of the lionesses walked into the den and Kiara and Vitani laid next to Kopa who laid on his site and Kovu laid next to Kiara and then they all fell asleep but Simba was awake and he looked to Kopa and felt guilty for Kopa to get attacked by the hyenas then he heard a voice in his head say '_Simba it isn't your fault._' and he knew the voice and it was mufasa he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Menwhile in the outlands a hyena ran to shenzi and said "Shenzi, he's alive." he said breathing heavily.

"WHAT!" she yelled and sat down and put her paw in her face in shame "Why doesn't he just die." she said removing her paw away from her face.

"Well maybe becaus he-" the hyena then stopped and looked at Shenzi who growled "Okay ill shut up." he said backing away.

She growled and said "One day, one day i will get him." she said walking back and forth.

"But how?" asked the hyena.

She stopped and said "Oh we will just attack!" and hit a tree and broke it "But not now, no we must get numbers and kill them all." she said and looked at the hyena and said "You, you will get us more hyenas."

"How? where?" he asked.

She growled and said "Anywhere, and tell them they will get all the food they want if they help." she said and the hyena sat there and nodded "Well, what are you waiting for you idiot, Go!" she orderd.

And the hyena jumped up and said "Yes Shenzi." as he ran to the desert.

Then Shenzi looked to the pridelands and said "You will not live next time Kopa, i promise you that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 8**

The next morning Simba and Nala sat next to one another waiting for Rafiki "Huh? he's late that's new." said Simba.

"Maybe he's not awake or just on his way right now." said Nala.

He nodded and looked to the den where Kopa was and Kiara and Vitani were waiting for him to wake up and then he heard a voice say "Has he woken up yet?" Simba looked where he heard the voice and saw Rafiki.

"No, not yet." he replied.

"Forgive Rafiki for being late." said Rafiki walking up Pride rock.

"Oh it's fine Rafiki, there's no need to be sorry." said Simba smiling.

Then Rafiki walked to the den "Morning Kiara and Vitani." he said walking in the den.

"Morning Rafiki." said Kiara and Vitani.

Then Rafiki walked up to Kopa and checked his wounds and Simba and Nala came in "His wounds heal faster than Rafiki thought." said Rafiki "But he'll maybe wake up in the morning or tonight so Rafiki will come back tomorow and check his wounds."

Simba nodded and Rafiki left to his tree and Simba looked to the lionesses and said "You should go hunt some food for us and some for Kopa in the morning." he said and the lionesses nodded and turned around and walked away to go hunt and he looked back to Kiara and Vitani "I think you two should go and get some fresh air."

they nodded and stood up and walked to a watering hole and had some water to drink then Kovu walked to them "So, how are you feeling?" Kovu asked Kiara and Vitani.

"We're fine." said Kiara.

"Did Rafiki come yet?" asked Kovu.

"Yes he just left." said Vitani.

"What did he say about Kopa's wounds?" asked Kovu.

"He said that they healed faster than he thought." said Kiara.

"Really?" said Kovu.

"Yea and he will wake up tonight or in the morning." said Vitani.

"That's good." said Kovu "Hey Kiara, do you think Kopa will be the future king?" he asked Kiara.

"Well he's my older brother, yes i think he will." she said.

"Who do you think will be his queen?" asked Kovu.

"I dont know, i guess he will choose himself." she said.

"I think i know who he'll choose." said Kovu.

"Who?" asked Kiara.

Then he looked at Vitani and said "I think he'll choose Vitani."

And Vitani then looked at Kovu confused "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I think he's telling the truth." said Kiara "And don't you like him too?" she asked.

"Well what if i did like him and i bet he dosen't like me too." she said.

"Well that could be one of the reasons he came back." said Kovu.

"Yea it could be." said Kiara.

Vitani thought about it and she belived what they said could be true "Well we will just find out when he wakes up." said Kovu.

"Come on let's go back." said Kiara.

And Vitani and Kovu nodded and they walked back to pride rock and when they go back there Simba and Nala were waiting for them "Ah, your back." said Simba "I need you kids to go and hunt some food for Kopa can you do that?"

Kiara, Kovu and Vitani nodded and turned around and went hunting for food for Kopa and when they came back the other lions were about to start and eat the food the lionesses hunted erlier that day then they dropped the dead carcasses inside the den and joined the other lions and eat then later it was almost night and Simba and Nala sat next to one and other and Kiara, Vitani and Kovu walked out of the den and the sun was set "You all should get some sleep." said Simba and they all nodded and walked into the den.

"And we should too." said Nala and Simba nodded and they walked into the den.

Vitani laid next to Kopa and stared at him and waited for him to wake up and she had waited half the night and he did'nt wake up and she shot her eyes then she fell asleep and then she woke up by feeling the sun light on her face and she saw Kopa was still sleeping and she put her head down on her paws and looked away then she heard a low voice say "Vitani..." the voice sounded hurt she looked at Kopa who was staring at her and smiling.

"Kopa." she said nuzzling him "Your awake."

"Hey, Vitani." he said and Vitani looked at him "Before i get attacked again there something i want to tell you."

Vitani giggled and said "What?"

Kopa nuzzled her and wishpered "I love you, Vitani."

"I love you too, Kopa." Vitani said nuzzling him back.

"Kopa?" and they looked where they heard the voice and saw Kiara walking over to them and she nuzzled him.

"Hey sis, i missed you." he said nuzzling her back "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, im fine." she said "But are you?" she asked.

"Yea, just a few stings but im fine." he said.

Then he looked behind Kiara and saw Simba and Nala walking to them "Kopa, your awake." said Nala nuzzling him.

then he saw Simba walking up to him and he got worried he would be angry "Welcome home, Kopa" he said nuzzling him.

Kopa nuzzled him back and said "It's good to be back, father."

"Here eat this." said Kovu droping a dead zebra next to him.

"Thank's ehh...?" he said.

"Kovu, my name is Kovu." said Kovu.

"And he's my mate." said Kiara nuzzling him.

"Nice to meet you Kovu." said Kopa.

"So, Kopa i have something serious to ask you." said Simba.

"What is it dad?" asked Kopa confused.

"Do you think your ready to be future king of the pridelands?" asked Simba.

"But ive been gone for three and a half years, why do you think im ready to be king?" said Kopa "And i think Kiara and Kovu should be king and queen."

"Well i have never wanted to king in the first place." said Kovu.

"And i haven't wanted to be queen eather." said Kiara.

Then Kopa sight and looked back at Simba "Alright, fine i'll do it." he said smiling at Simba.

"Well we have then work to do." said Simba "But you have to rest for the time being until your wounds have fully healed." said Simba walking out of the den with Nala and Kopa nodded and started to eat the zebra.

"Do you remember anything you father taught you when you were a cub?" asked Kovu.

"Nope, not a thing." said Kopa "And say Kovu, why don't you want to be king?" he asked Kovu.

"I dont know, i just never liked the idea of being king." he said.

"But, hey Kopa who will you choose to be your queen?" asked Kiara.

And Kopa looked at Vitani and smiled and said "Vitani."

And Vitani smiled back "See i told you so." said Kovu.

"Oh shut up Kovu." said Vitani.

And Kopa giggled and nuzzled Vitani and she nuzzled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kopa's return**

**chapter 9**

_1 month later_

It was a new morning and all the lion's at ride rock were still sleeping except one the lion sat on the throne of pride rock looking at the sun rise the lion had a brown mane and yellow fur and the lion had a large scar on it's back and three claw mark's on his left shoulder and a small scar on his nose and three claw mark's on his left cheek. "You'r up early." said a voice behind him and he looked over his shoulder and saw a lionesse with yellow fur but a bit darker than his and she had some fur standing up on the top of her head.

He smiled and said "Good morning to you too."

And she walked up to him and sat next to him and she looked at his scar's "So how are you holding up?" she asked him.

"Well i can walk but not run, yet." he said.

Then they heard walking behind them and they both looked over theyr shoulder's and saw king simba walking up to them "Morning Kopa, Vitani."

"Morning dad." said Kopa smiling.

"Morning Simba." said Vitani smiling.

"Vitani can i talk to Kopa for a minute?" asked Simba.

Vitani nodded and walked away and Simba sat next to Kopa "Kopa, you know i wont be here for very long, my time will come soon to join the kings of the past." he said.

And Kopa looked at him and back to the pridelands "I know dad." he said with a little saddness in his voice.

"You know i will always be with you when im gone Kopa." Simba said smiling at him.

Kopa smiled back "I know." he replied "Do you think im ready, to be king?"

"Of course." he said "And you know i will be guiding you."

"Yeah." he replied "Was it hard when you first started?"

"Well when i was fixing the pridelands up when scar was in control that was hard but when evry thing was fixed like now then it was easy." he replied.

"I think i can handle it." said Kopa.

Simba looked over his shoulder and back to Kopa "Well evryone else is waking up." and Kopa looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of the pride starting to wake up "And i think you should still rest a little more."

"Alright dad." he replied and they both turned around and started walking back to the den entrance.

And Nala walked up to them both "You two are up early." she said.

Then Simba walked up to Nala and they nuzzled "Morning, Nala." said Simba "Morning, Simba." said Nala.

Then Nala walked up to Kopa and nuzzled him "Morning, Kopa." said Nala "Morning, mom." said Kopa.

And then Kopa laid next to the den entreance and Vitani came and laid down next to him and they nuzzled and then Kiara and Kovu walked out of the den and Kopa looked over to them and smiled "Monring sis." he said.

"Good morning Kopa." she replied and nuzzled her brother.

"Good morning Kovu." Kopa said to Kovu.

"Good morning Kopa." said Kovu "Morning sis." Kovu said to Vitani.

"Morning little brother." she replied.

"So how are your wounds Kopa?" asked Kiara.

"Their getting better." he replied.

"That is good." said Kiara.

"So are you going with the hunting party today sis?" asked Kopa.

"Yeah, Vitani are you going too?" she asked.

"Nah, im gonna stay here." she replied.

"Alrigth." said Kiara.

"Well good luck sis." said Kopa.

"Thanks Kopa." she said.

"Come on Kiara we're going." said a lionesse walking past her.

"Alright im on my way, bye guys." she said turning around.

"Bye." the three said at the same time.

_1 month later_

Kopa sat in the den and Nala walked in and sat next to him "Are you ready Kopa?" she asked him.

"Yea, yea im ready." he said smiling.

"Alright." she said and walked out of the den and Rafiki walked in to the den "It is time." he said and Kopa walked to the entrance of the den and saw all the lion's of the pride stood in two lines and Kopa could see his family at the end of the lines and he looked back at Rafiki and he pointed his hand signalling he should start walking and he started walking slowly to the top of the throne. as he walked each of the lionesses begun bowing their heads as he walked passed them and when he got to the top he looked down to see a huge crowed of elaphants, zibras, giraffs and all of the animal species in africa chearing and he then looked up to the clouds and saw light shining down on him and he could see Simba smiling down at him and he smiled back and let out a roar accepting his place as the new king and all the animals bowed to him and all the lions roard in celebration.

And then he walked back down to the lions and they all smiled to him and bowed and Nala came to him and nuzzled him "Im so proud of you." she said.

And then Vitani came and nuzzled him "So how dose it feel to be king?" she asked.

"It feels good." he replied smiling "How dose it feel to be queen?" he asked.

"It feels normal." she replied.

"Trust me it wont feel normal forever." said Nala.

"I know." she said smiling "And il do my best."

"Well your lucky you have less stuff to do-WHAAA!" Kopa yelled after getting jumped on by a lionesse and falling on his back and then he saw it was Kiara.

"Congratulations!" she said nuzzling him and he just laughed.

"Thanks sis." he said nuzzling her back.

And then he stood back up and Vitani sat next to him "Kopa i have something to tell you." she said smiling.

"What is it?" he asked.

She smiled and nuzzled him and said "Im pregnant."

And he looked at her "Are you serious?"

She smiled and said "Yes."

And he smiled and nuzzled her and said "You've made me the happiest lion ever. i love you Vitani."

"I love you too Kopa." she said and all the lions gather around them to congratulate them.

**Thank you for reading**

(A/N Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter my computer was being fixed so i hope you enjoyed my story)


End file.
